


Poor Little Bunny

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F, McWitham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladys and Betty wander off to the beach. Since they are both feeling hurt, after their significant others have left them alone, they find comfort in one another. McWitham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING: SEX*

Poor Little Bunny

1

Gladys walks to the water and gazes out at the ocean. The sun is setting. Time is running out. She folds herself into a hug, wishing the waves can take her fears and bury them deep below the current… Will James ever return to this place? Or is she doomed to live a life of solitude, in a place where no one really sees her…

The wind rushes in from the water. It's fighting her, telling her that it's time to go. But all she can do is stay. Her eyes are lost somewhere, out on the water…

2

Betty watches from the car…

She knows what Gladys is feeling. Her own feelings can serve as a mirror. Sometimes the worries are just too much. She lets Gladys take her time.

In the car, she cries silently. Her thoughts are all of Kate. What's the difference really between a war overseas and a war on the home front? Kate is certainly at war with herself and Betty knows that more than anyone. What are you supposed to do when the one person who matters just up and leaves?!

The car is freezing. Betty pulls on a coat from the backseat. It smells like Gladys and she likes that. She sinks down into the fabric. It's oversized and soft. It reminds Betty of her favorite blanket back home. The McRae's never had much, that blanket was her only luxury growing up. Rose water and powder, she breaths it in, the smell of Gladys, and she watches her friend outside, wrestling with the waves, fighting off her fears.

3

When Gladys comes back to the car it's 3 in the morning. Betty is still awake, her eyes worn with sadness. Glady closes the door and settles in. Instead of starting the car, she turns to Betty and leans her back on the driver-side door. She has no intention of turning on the ignition.

"What do we do Betts?! We can't live like this… Things are only getting worse for the both of us." Betty turns to her, her mouth buckled-up. It keeps her from speaking. The look on her face conveys the only message needed. Gladys knows that they are both in exactly the same boat. She scoots up on the seat and pulls Betty's hand up from her lap.

Betty feels Gladys's cold hand in her own. She squeezes it tight.

"We've all got our battles…" Betty says, looking Gladys dead in the eye. Emotions surge inside Gladys as her breathing speeds up considerably. All that time out at sea, she must have been holding it in, searching for answers. Betty sits up quickly. Before she knows what to do, Gladys crumbles into her arms, burying her face in her neck. Surprising her, she whispers sweet apologies.

"Hold me Betty… Please…" she whispers. So emotional, Betty's eyes well up with tears. All this time in the car she's been thinking of Kate and here Gladys is on the brink of a breakdown. Too make matters worse, Glady's body feels cold in her arms. She tucks her friend inside of her coat.

"It'll be ok, princess. We'll get through this." She says. It's hard to be strong when you're feeling this abandoned, but Betty tries her best. At nights it's worse for them both. Ending up awake at such an hour, it's no mistake. But it is a horrible idea. They both know the drill, the longer they're awake, the worse they'll feel by nightfall. No surprise that in the dark of night, they're both about to wither away in the wind.

Glady warms her nose on Betty's neck and Betty can't help but feel a pang of longing, for Kate. All these nights, Betty's been waiting up, imagining the feeling of holding Kate in her arms just like this.

"You feel good princess…" Betty says. Glady's body is warming up and she's got such a grip on the blonde that it's better than welcomed. Betty relaxes a little, something she hasn't' really done in a while. Something about Gladys in her arms makes her forget all of her troubles. Gladys smiles at her words and the response is unexpected when Glady moves her hand to Betty's neck and her lips to Betty's skin.

Without a warning she begins to kiss her neck, pushing Betty lightly into her lips and touching her in a certain soft spot that is altogether intoxicating. That spot on Betty's neck has never been teased in such a way. But Gladys has done this before, just never with her blond headed friend. She smiles when Betty stiffens, she enjoys the thought that Betty might be finding pleasure in her touch.

Betty doesn't stop her. For once she has stopped her thinking. Gladys uses her tongue to taste the tears that she has just cried, all up and down Betty's smooth neck. A jolt of unexpected wanting grabs a hold of Betty but Gladys can feel it, so she tightens her grip and nestles up closer, trapping the blond beneath her knees and holding her still between her hand and her mouth.

"Ohhh…" Betty moans, not knowing what to do or say. The feeling is so intense, she's never felt anything this electric. Gladys is oblivious, she traces her tears with her tongue, enveloping Betty's skin and pressing Betty's neck up to her mouth, wanting for the pain to disappear in any way humanly possible. Each time she kisses Betty's neck she feels a little bit stronger, a little bit happier, and a little more free.

At this moment or any, Betty knows she can say something, but she chooses to stay silent. She doesn't care what's coming over her, Gladys is making her feel free. Gladys kisses her way softly up Betty's neck until she reaches the small curve of Betty's ear. Her lips trace a line from the nape to the ear until finally Gladys knows that she wants to be wanting this. When she builds up her courage she uses her whole mouth to lick and taste at Betty's small ear lobe.

Betty moans loudly. What are you doing? She wants to say. But the pleasure is too strong, she can't even think to speak. All she can do is revel in this pleasure and hope that it will last, just hope that it will stay.

What am I doing?! Gladys thinks. She takes in Betty's ear once again and she pushes Betty closer, rubbing her hand through her hair, tousling it up, feeling how soft it is. With Betty in her hands her breathing intensifies. She pulls Betty into her, wanting for her to be touching her, wanting for things to be happening, for hands to be on her and clothes to be gone, all gone.

Gladys stops abruptly, sitting up from Betty to see that Betty's eyes are closed tight. The expression on Betty's face is one of pure bliss. Gladys smiles, feeling justified. In a frenzy she unbuttons her dress and pulls it off her shoulders. Her moves are so quick that Betty has no chance to hear or see. Before she knows what's happened, Betty's hand is pulled to Gladys's chest. She feels that skin rests in her hand, she knows what Gladys must have done. Her eyes shoot open. Her hand is on Gladys Witham's breast and she knows not what to do with such a situation. How did her hand get there? Was this her doing? Betty panics and tries to pull her hand away but Gladys has her trapped. She's pushing Betty's hand down onto her breast, forcing Betty to feel her there just as she wants.

"Touch me, Betts." Gladys says. "I want you to."

"Gladys, wha…" Betty tries to say.

"No." she says sternly. "Don't think. We've been thinking too much for our own good. I want this. I want you here, now. Just like this. I've thought less in the past few seconds than I have since James went away." To further her point, Gladys reaches up and unhooks her bra, dropping it down to the floor, revealing her full breasts to Betty, presenting them to her, like a gift. Gladys cups Betty's hand and forces her hand back up to her breast. She uses her fingers to force Betty's thumb to rub her across her nipple. Betty's breathing speeds up.

"Princess…" Betty says, feeling almost scandalized by how abrupt this is all taking place. Gladys smirks, she isn't cold anymore. A shiver runs through her with the touch of Betty's warm hand on her very alert nipple. The feeling is magnetic and Gladys wants it even more now that she knows how it feels.

"Shhhh.." Glady says, realizing still that Betty is scared to move, unsure of how to proceed. Gladys leans forward, she crawls back over to Betty and steals her lips into her mouth, kissing her with the full force of those waves, her tongue moving in and out, playing games like that water out the wind, forcing Betty to just let go. Betty tries and when she succeeds, she feels an electricity more potent than the bombs they build at the factory. Betty surrenders. What can she do? Her friend is attacking her! No matter how she fights, she knows that she loves it.

Glady's hands are quick and nimble. The buttons on Betty's shirt are no match for her agility. The feelings are too strong and the night is so broken that this is the only thing that can possibly fix it. Gladys strips Betty of her shirt, pulling her bra out from under her, she throws it in the back seat and pushes her way on top of Betty, laying her bare chest upon her and feeling the delightful sensation of warm skin upon skin. Betty shudders pleasantly. Gladys is too good at this, it makes her feel almost childish.

"Oh no," Gladys exclaims. "Did I hurt you, my girl?"

"No.. it's not that…" Betty breathes. With Gladys on top of her she almost feels grounded. Her head has stopped it's thinking and her thoughts couldn't be further from Kate at the moment. "I've just, I've never had this before." She admits.

"You mean, you've never been with anyone?" Gladys asks… But Gladys won't wait for an answer, Betty's skin is too delightful, she has to feel it all, every inch and space. She kisses Betty's neck again, distracting Betty from any fears she may be having.

"I've been with a boy.. long time ago… It…" Still Gladys can tell that she's hesitant to speak. Why she would be scared of admitting things to her, she hasn't the slightest. "It was nothing like this…" she breathes, in awe of her own feelings.

"You feel good too." Gladys whispers, playing with Betty's fears. When she breaths on her ear, Betty shivers more and Gladys smiles again getting pleasure from every reaction. She pulls Betty's arm up above her head and pushes her own body further up onto Betty's. She has Betty trapped now, between the door and the seat. With Betty quivering beneath her she can't help the urge to attack her, to ravish her with kisses, overtake her with sweet passion. She pushes hard on Betty's hands, making it impossible for her to fight, should she ever want to, and she attacks Betty's ear with her wet and wanting mouth. Betty tightens her body, Gladys feels so good that it hurts. She can hear the wanting in Gladys's breath. Gladys breathes quicker now and Betty feels her body up against hers, moving up and down and trapping her underneath her weight. She is fully aroused. Fully at her mercy. The way Gladys is moving, it lights a fire inside of her, fully captivating her. Her body shakes in the pleasure and Gladys teases her at every turn.

Gladys slips a leg between Betty's legs. Betty's skirt rises up, she's not wearing stalkings and Gladys loves her for that.

"Christ!" Betty exclaims. She wasn't expecting anything like this. She wasn't expecting that this would feel so good! Out of reflex, her hands fly free and she grasps at Glady's bare back, digging her nails into her skin, suddenly. Causing an audible cry from Gladys, a surprise she wasn't expecting. Gladys pulls her leg up suddenly, pushing hard against Betty's panties, bumping quick above her clitoris where the throbbing had been so intense that Betty was just about to scream herself.

"Ahhh!" Gladys moans. "I knew you'd be a tiger." She looks down upon Betty in surprise. The moonlight spills in through the window, a ray of light leads Gladys down to Betty's breasts. "What do you think of this, McRae?"

"Oh God…" Betty moans, her eyes closing automatically. One look on Glady's face and she knew exactly what she was thinking of doing next. Gladys tucks her knee between Betty's leg, pushing her thigh against her as she bends down further and takes Betty's nipple swiftly into her mouth. Betty moans, her back arching up from the seat. Gladys pushed her back down, leans in and tangles her tongue around the pale pink nipple that she had just peaked at when the moonlight shun in. She feels the nipple stiffen and she tastes it pleasingly, grabbing it between her teeth and tugging on it lightly.

Betty screams. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter. How is she ever going to get over this feeling? Gladys is feeling much of the same but to her it's about the tease. She's having way too much fun with McRae in the palm of her hand. Seeing Betty like this is more attractive than anything she's ever done or seen. It's more attractive than James, more exciting than Luis! With Betty beneath her, writhing under her with no way of controlling herself, Gladys feels fully satisfied. Since Betty is always in control, this moment is heavenly.

Gladys grabs her hands again moving up and down on top of her. She feels Betty's hard nipples rubbing swiftly over her own and she kisses Betty's neck again, pulling a hand down to Betty's skirt and shoving Betty's panties over to the side. The strokes the wetness between Betty's legs and instantly Betty explodes. Fluid rushes out of her.

"Uhhhhh," Betty moans, letting out a deep sigh. She feels that the world is miles away.

"Mmmm…" Gladys moans, feeling the wetness between Betty's legs. She's been wet like that before but only under her own efforts, never with a boy at the helm. She knows full well what has happened and she celebrates her victory. Betty McRae just came underneath her. Looking down she sees that her bare thigh is covered in Betty's wet pleasure. She had been playing with her leg in hopes that this might happen. But she'd only ever made it with a man, so this was all brand new ground. Who would have thought that the result would come so easily? Gladys was so happy that she had done it right, and so quickly. She only knew what she would have liked, and with James pushing her away for so many nights, she knew many ways around the actual act of having sex. "That's what i wanted…" Gladys breathed into Betty's ear. She laid down on top of her, resting her body on top of her once more. She still had Betty's hand in her own and she loved this feeling of cuddling up to her bare skin. She hugged her in tightly and brushed slowly at her face with closed eyes and a telling smile.

Betty just accepted her, holding her tightly in place. She rubbed Glady's back slowly and tried her best not to fall asleep in the feeling. The feeling had been so grand that Betty was honestly trying to recover. Gladys enjoyed the sensation of Betty's heavy breathing, and her struggle to find calm after such an amazing feeling. She felt her body move up and down with Betty's struggle and she ran her hand along Betty's side, feeling a hint of her breast and the curve along her side before resting on Betty's hipbone and pushing down on her gently. Causing Betty's stomach to turn over with pleasure.

"What happened to you today?" Betty asked, feeling herself in response to Glady's touch.

"I just wanted to feel something good for a change…" Glady admits.

"You know, you could've gone and found a soldier off on leave. The boys all line up for you down at Sandy Shores." Gladys is a little hurt by her words, but she knows Betty almost better than she knows herself. These comments only add to her thoughts about Betty being unaware of her own beauty and greatness. They only make her sad.

"I love you, silly…" Gladys sighs. She rests on her wanting to slip off to sleep herself. She rubs her nose on the side of Betty's face and kisses her gently. "Tell me McRae… Why would I want some khaki-wacky shore boy, when I can have you?"

Betty's only response is to tuck her arms under Gladys's and hug her in closer.

"I don't deserve you…" Betty confesses. Gladys feels her stomach churn on top of her good friend.

"Yes you do…" She breathes, kissing her again… and again.. and again…

And then they drift off to sleep. They sleep deeper than they have in weeks.

When they wake, they're late for work. But one look and Lorna assessed that they both were deathly ill. Without all that makeup, they looked nothing like themselves. Waking up by the beach, half naked and on top of each other, they thanked their stars that no police men came along in the night. Lucky for them, Lorna forgets what it's like to be young, to stay out all night and have a friend so close that it hurts to be near them.

"Go home, you two. You'll be no help to the girls on the floor. Don't want it to catch and the last thing we need is an accident."

Just outside the door, Gladys takes a hold of Betty's hand.

"Come home with me, please." Betty looks at her concerned.

"We'll sleep, just sleep." Gladys says. The look on her face is surprisingly positive.

"You know I love Kate…" Betty stops in her tracks. She tries to let go of Gladys's hand but Gladys will not let her.

"And you know I love James." They stand awkwardly, their hands held up in the air. "It doesn't mean I can't love you. You're my best friend, Betts. My one true friend." Betty closes the gap, letting Glady hold her hand without a fight.

"And what about when James comes back?" She asks, almost agitated that she's considering this. Betty seems to think that Gladys is just going to use and abuse her. Even after the night they had, even after that amazing feeling.

"What are you worried about Betts? That we'll fall in love?" Betty looks away, her eyes squinting at the thought, as the sun rises up in the early sky, showing the dawn of a new day.

"Yeah… maybe…" she whispers, more to herself than to Gladys. Her eyes are fixated on that sky.

"Poor little bunny… can't you see that I've got you?!" Betty breaks away. The confusion is too much for her reasoning skills.

"Don't razz me… you know I can't take it…" Betty says, turning back to meet her. Rejecting the sun in its warmth.

"I won't lie to you Betty, not ever." Gladys says. She nods her head and takes Betty's other hand so she cannot look away from her. "Come on knuckle head.. we were so tired that Lorna assumed the worst."

"What did you think she'd assume? You.. me.. Late night petting party?!" Gladys laughs. Betty cocks a smile. They are being all too serious for such a great day. Betty pauses heavily after the laughter. "Don't play with me, Witham. I'm not as tough as I seem."

"I may be insured, but he doesn't own me… alright?!" Betty shrugs. "Is that what you want me to say?" Gladys asks. She's beginning to get upset.

"I don't know…" Betty says truthfully, still hanging on to a lingering fear inside of her.

"Then stop. Why are you fighting me? I want to be with you, is that such a horrible thought?"

"It's not so much horrible as it is unbelievable." Betty blurts out. She's actually being honest for once instead of cracking a joke and trying to distance herself from the truth.

"I'll have no more of this foolish talk!" Now Gladys is determined. She's seen the weakness in Betty and she wants to quell it. "You're coming home with me and you're going to get in my bed. And I won't have any butts about it! You, Miss McRae, are very ill and Lorna Corbett will have my hide if I don't look after you…" Betty goes to speak but Gladys raises a finger to her mouth and shushes her instantly. It's no use putting up a fight. Just like last night, Gladys Witham will have her way.

The best part about it, is that Betty is actually proud of that fact.

Gladys pulls at her hand, leading her back to the car.

"We're going to get some sleep. And if somehow our clothes happen to slip off our bodies, so be it." She smiles. McRae tags along, feeling scared but almost happy. Maybe Kate will come back one day but for now, she has Miss Witham. And for now, that's a great great thing.


End file.
